


Take Your Time

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Edging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, ok he's hit like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Jisung gets punished by Minho after flirting with Chan. That's it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Take Your Time

The room was quiet save the occasional sound of the air conditioning witching on and Jisung’s quiet whine’s that seemed almost disembodied as the sound reached Minho’s ears long after his mouth closed. But, Minho just smiled, rubbing the palms of his hands over his spread thighs, feeling his pulse jump beneath his fingertips. His body tensed every few minutes as though there was an electric charge coursing through his body. 

“Ah, ah, Da-“ he began, his words tapering off into a moan. 

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Minho asked, pressing his fingertips into his waist, Jisung’s body responding with a sporadic jolt. 

“Yes” he said airily, his voice breathy and high pitched. Minho smiled lovingly down at the younger, reaching between his legs to press down on the button positioned t the base of the vibrator seated neatly inside of him. his back arched as the vibrations came to life, his eyes widening, tears bubbling up inside. 

“Yeah? You’re going to come for Daddy?” Minho murmured, raking his eyes over his debauched form. 

“It’s going to hurt” he whined pitifully, his stomach muscles working beneath his skin which was dotted with beads of sweat. 

“Why do you say that?” Minho cooed, ghosting his fingers over his length and tip in a barely there caress. “I won’t stop this one” he promised, going back to petting his thighs which were trembling violently. 

“It’ll stop itself” he gasped out as Minho pressed the button again, sending out harsher vibrations, straight into his aching prostate. 

“Daddy” he exclaimed, his voice cracking as he grabbed for his hand. Minho gladly took his hand in his own, leaning down to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. 

“Can you tell Daddy why you got punished? Why didn’t I let you come so many times before?” Jisung whined as he jolted against the current of pleasure stroking along his body, stirring the fire in his stomach until it was nearly too much. 

“I-I” he tried but broke off into a barely contained moan. 

“Take your time baby, I got you” he soothed. Jisung took a gulp of breath as the vibrations slowed to a faint pulse.

“I flirted with Chan-hyung” he managed, earning an approving hum from Minho. 

“Mmhm, and what did you say to him?” he questioned, his fingers never leaving his body as he touched over his heated skin. 

“I said that if you weren’t in the room I would-ah, ah, Daddy” he cried out, precum seeping from his red tip and making tracks down to his abdomen. 

“What did you say, Jisung?” Minho asked, his voice stern but full of love and affection. 

“If you weren’t in the room then I would let him fuck me against his desk” he teared up. Minho nodded. He knew it was a joke, Chan knew it was a joke, but that wasn’t the point. The point had been Jisung was looking to rile the older man up, he often did when he got especially needy during promotions. 

“Yeah, and why did you say that?” this was the hard part. Jisung would brag and flaunt what his Daddy did to him behind closed doors to anyone who would lend a particularly perverted ear, but when it came to asking for him to do such things, he grew shy and awkward. 

“Daddy, don’t wanna say” he whined, growing to comfortable with the slow pace of the time. Minho smirked, setting the vibrations higher than they had been causing a strangled moan to leave Jisung’s throat. 

“Why did you say those dirty things to Chan? I didn’t teach you to talk like that now did I? There is a time and a place for somethings and honey, that wasn’t the time, place, or person” he informed, landing a harsh smack to the sensitive insides of his thigh. He watched glittering tears drip down his face and pool into his collar bones. 

“Wanted to be punished” he said meekly, trying his best to hide from Minho, but not being able to in his current position. 

“What was that?” Minho asked, grabbing his leg with one hand, and beginning to piston the vibrator in and out of him with the other. 

“Wanted to be punished” Jisung said, louder this time, but not as loud as Minho would prefer. He accepted it though as since Jisung had already said it enough. Getting him to say it once was a challenge, but twice? Minho had underestimated how deep Jisung could into his space by a little bit of edging. Then again if you asked Jisung the edging had lasted years. 

“Are you satisfied?” Minho asked, pressing the vibrator in as far as it could go, seeing Jisung’s eyes growing hazy. 

“Yes sir” he cried out, bunching the sheets in his fists beside his head. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” he asked, kissing along his legs softly. Jisung nodded, a choked whine leaving his throat. 

“Words Jisung” he ordered; his voice gentle but commanding. 

“Yes sir” he whimpered, unable to hold in the tears anymore. 

“Okay, come for me baby boy, I know you can do it” he encouraged. Jisung shook his head, lifting his hips off the bed desperately. “Colour?” Minho asked, taking in his features for any sign of wanting to stop. He saw none, but still wanted no needed, to check. 

“Green” he promised, even though it hurt, it hurt so bad, his whole-body aching, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to press into the stimulation or to pull away. It was so good. 

“I don’t-I-Daddy” he called out, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“It’s okay baby, I’m right here, do you need some help?” he asked gently. He was no longer in trouble, he just needed to say the word and Minho would pull him back. 

“Please, please Daddy, hurts” he pleaded. Minho nodded, wrapping his hand around his tortured cock. It didn’t take long, just a few skilled twists of his hand, and Jisung came, a scream dying on his lips. 

Minho continued to drag his hand up and down his spent member until Jisung was trying to push his hand away, only able to chant his name. Minho smiled, shutting off the vibrator and slowly pulling it out of him, not missing the wince resulting in the sudden stimulation to his sensitive walls. 

“You did so good, baby, you’re so beautiful, so good for me” Minho praised, brushing sweat sticky strands of hair from his eyes. “I’m so, so, so proud of you” he promised as he held the younger through the aftershocks of his long-awaited orgasm. “Let’s get you in the tub” he suggested sweetly, cooing at his weak protests as he helped him to stand on shaking legs. No one spared the two a glance, Minho still fully clothed and Jisung in just Minho’s satin bathrobe, as they made their way into the bathroom. No one dare tease the dazed look in Jisung’s eyes as though he wasn’t actually there, not quite, Minho’s protective glare enough to set the bravest of people off. 

“Here we go” Minho murmured as he eased Jisung into the tub once it was filled with heated water and rose oils he stole from Hyunjin. They smelled good and left his baby’s skin softer than the robe he was just wearing. 

“Daddy” he whispered; his words barely audible in the large room. 

“What is it baby?” he asked, not really wanting Jisung to strain himself to talk, knowing it was never a good idea when he was like this. “Want Daddy to join you?” he asked, already taking off his shirt. Jisung nodded dazedly, moving forward the best he could so Minho could settle in against his back. “Lean back Sungie, let Daddy take care of you” he murmured, pressing his lips to his temple. 

Later, once Jisung was clean and dressed in Minho’s clothes like he liked to be after a particularly rough session, he tracked Chan down in the living room to apologize. He was sitting with Felix and Hyunjin, Felix was sleeping against his shoulder and Hyunjin was sketching him. 

“I’m sorry for saying those things to you Hyung, I-I didn’t mean it” he dare not look him in the eye or he would die of embarrassment. Chan nodded, smiling bright up at him. He would say he needn’t apologize, but his eyes were still hazy and distant, and Chan knew these were orders from Minho and he knew how much the younger enjoyed pleasing the dancer. 

“Don’t worry about it cutie, hug?” he offered. Jisung relaxed at that, allowing Chan to envelope him in a gentle squeeze before disappearing back into Minho’s room, more than likely laying down for a well deserved nap.


End file.
